Letting Go
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Jack Drake is awake and has left the hospital. It's time for Tim to live with his father once again. The hardest part for Bruce is letting go of his ward so he can be with his dad. How can he return his near son to the man who practically neglected him? Then again, he's not perfect either.


**Disclaimer:** How I wish I owned Timmy! Then I could smack the writers around get by teen wonder back on track. Please tell me the currently playing Timmy is actually the earth 3 talon version of him in disguise. That'd be so much better. Oh, don't own anyone else here either.

I was just thinking the other day about how Bruce would feel when Jack woke up from his coma. Does anyone have an issue regarding this? I know Bruce had custody of Tim while he was out, and Jack got custody when he was up again, but what about the transition? Just curious.

* * *

**Letting Go**

"I'm not so sure about this Alfred." Bruce looked out the window with misgivings. A black Sudan was pulling in front of the manor, carrying three people he was expecting. One was of no consequence really, just the driver. The other two were the ones he was worried about.

"Must I remind you once again, _he is his father_ Master Bruce." The old butler shook his head, sighing slightly at the whole ordeal. "This was always meant to be temporary."

"Jack Drake wasn't much of a father to him," the man murmured, remembering all the small details he managed to get out of Tim about their lives. They weren't all that close, no matter how any one spun it. The Drakes all but abandoned their son to boarding schools and nannies. They were lucky Tim was such a good kid and didn't act out like other teenaged boys.

Then again, tracking down and stalking Batman, Robin, and Nightwing, then later becoming Robin, pretty much was his way of acting out. When a boy had Robin, he didn't have much time for anything else.

"You aren't exactly ideal either." Alfred raised an eyebrow to prove his point, and adequately did. Bruce wasn't always there for his boys, and he did put them in danger quite frequently. Dick hardly talked to him now, but lately it had gotten better. Before their arguments, the two of them were inseparable. And other than the last week before Jason's death, they got along quite well. It was one thing he had over Jack Drake; he actually had a relationship with his boys. He screwed up, but not from lack of trying. "You've missed quite a few parts of Masters Richard and Jason's lives."

"I didn't send them to boarding schools as soon as they were able to walk." The car door opened, allowing Tim to slip out and approach the house. The motor was still running which wasn't a surprise. This was supposed to be a short trip. Bruce watched the teen come up the walkway, seeing the anxiety he was masking in every step. He felt it himself if he admitted it. "Tim deserves better."

"We all deserve better," the butler agreed, "but we all deal with what we have, and love them for it. Now go help Master Timothy with his luggage while I meet him at the door. And do not forget the paperwork."

"Yes Alfred." Taking a brief breath, the billionaire left the window and headed towards the stack of suitcases containing all of Tim's belongings. All the ones he brought to the manor or acquired since that is. He acquired more than brought in as it turned out; Bruce did have a tendency to buy things for his Robins whenever he felt he was falling short. He'd have packed up the game room too but Tim insisted that it'd be nice for Dick when he came back around.

On top of the stack was a manila folder containing legal work to give full custody of Tim back to his father. Bruce would remain an emergency contact, but unless necessary, he would no longer be responsible for Tim. These would sever all legal ties to the boy he'd grown to appreciate over the past year. This was a first for him. Usually he was trying to gain custody and keep his young wards, not making it easy for someone else to get them. It felt... wrong.

He didn't want to lose another Robin.

Still, Alfred was right. Tim wasn't really his. Jack Drake was still alive, and they should be thankful not every Robin was an orphan. It was time a son returned to his father.

"Didn't think my luggage was that interesting." Bruce turned at the lad's voice, startled out of his thoughts. Tim was always quiet, and while his guard was down in the manor, he did a marvelous job sneaking up on his mentor. Dick and Jason did their best to catch him off guard during their times as Robin, but neither of them could get the drop on him that often. The ever so slight smile on his face should have been bigger for catching him off guard.

"Just thinking." He took the manila folder and tucked it under one arm and grabbed the handle of one of the suitcases. "Had a chance to talk to your father about things?"

"Not really..." Tim looked down, nibbling his lip. He was about to say something he wasn't sure was the right answer again. He really needed to trust his judgment more. "I was thinking... it might be better to... just not talk to him about it? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't approve, and it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce eyed him, warning in his gaze. "He is your father after all."

The teen shrugged, grabbing his other two suitcases (lighter ones) and started pulling them towards the door. "He'll be too busy with physical therapy and trying to get his business back in order to be concerned with me. I'm surprised he hasn't brought up going back to Britewood yet."

"Maybe he wants to focus on family." '_Now that you're all he has,_' was left unspoken. He did not want to remind him of his mother's death, but it was probably most prominent in Jack's mind.

"Maybe." The kid looked doubtful, nibbling on his lip once again. "What's in the file?"

"Just legal documents I need to give your father." He could swear he saw the boy pale a bit, forcing him to frown. "Nothing so great really. Just keeping lawyers out of our hairs in case custody's in question."

"Oh." Tim didn't seemed terribly relieved, but some color came to his face.

"I've also officially requested to be your emergency contact in case something happens outside patrol," he added. A bit more relief came to the kid's face but there was still some anxiety there.

"Oh. Okay." They were at the door where Alfred was waiting for them before they knew it, luggage well in hand. The teen was still nibbling his lip as they got there, making his mentor and former guardian frown. What was bothering him? "Is that normal?"

"How should I know?" A slight bewildered smirk crossed his face. "I've never heard of a scenario like ours. Most people who are in foster care don't return to their parents. Maybe an estranged relative but..." He shrugged. He was an expert of keeping orphans no one else wanted, not children whose parents were out of commission for an undisclosed amount of time. This was new territory for him.

"Ah." Slowly they managed to get the cases down the walkway and to the Sudan waiting for them. The driver managed to pop the trunk just before they made it there, making it easier to put the bags inside. It only took minutes, and with those minutes Tim seemed to nibble his lip raw. When the trunk closed, he gave his mentor a weak smile, his hand digging into his jean pocket. "I guess that's it. Here's the house key."

He presented the small piece of metal, trying to hold onto a smile. Bruce took one look at it and the boy before him, before giving him a 'silly rabbit' look fondly. "Keep it. My door is always open to you. All of them."

As the words slipped out of his mouth, the tension and nerves the boy had been displaying fell away, a genuine smile growing on his face. No matter what was going to happen in the future, Tim was always wanted at Wayne Manor, and anywhere else Bruce resided. "You mean it?"

"I rarely say something I don't mean Tim." He tussled the boy's hair fondly, something that was once very foreign to the lad until he came to live there. By the time he finished, Tim's eyes were shining brightly, his anxiety completely gone. He looked passed the kid for a moment, spotting their audience. Mr. Drake was watching, and he didn't seem happy. Wasn't angry, but wasn't happy either. They had to talk.

Nudging the teen, Bruce tilted his head to the butler still at the manor door. "Go thank Alfred for your time here while I finish things up with your dad okay?"

"Sure thing." Smiling broadly, Tim dashed passed him to the one everyone respected most. The billionaire smiled at them for a moment before coming to Jack's door. He didn't seem to like his dependant condition too much, and it showed.

"Mr. Drake."

"Mr. Wayne." Jack gave a perfect business smile to the richer man, but it didn't reach his eyes. He offered his hand and Bruce took it, shaking politely. "Thank you so much for taking care of my son while I was indisposed. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all actually." He smiled fondly as he recalled their small adventures together. "He's been a real help and has lightened the house up quite a bit. I wasn't doing so well... after Jason's death... but Tim's presence helped. He's a really good kid. You're lucky to have him."

"I know." Though he said it, Bruce didn't believe for a moment that he did know. Tim was special, and not just because of his skills and determination. He had this way of calmly and subtly lifting you up. Dick was pure energy and Jason was a dancing flame, but Tim could be described as water. Everyone needed water to survive.

"Here are the documents I promised." He handed the man the folder he'd been carrying, then looked in in the eye again. "I only have two requests. One is that I remain his emergency contact. He doesn't get along with your board members very well."

"Understandable," Jack agreed without hesitation. He could find no flaw with that. Bruce had treated his son well, much better than his board members. He would do no better for an emergency contact. "And the other?"

"Make time for him." This made the man blink in surprise, forcing Bruce to explain. "Tim's a really good kid, but he's been growing up too fast. He's had to. All he wants is some one-on-one time with you, and not to learn business, but to just be family. Ask him about his day, let him show you what he's working on, take him to a seminar - he really likes those. Do anything you can with him, and you'll really make his day."

"I see..."

"Take good care of your son. He's the only Tim you have, and there will never be another." His words seemed to spark in the man's mind, understanding his meaning in full. Bruce lost Jason, and there would never be another chance with him. Jack was lucky to have another try with Tim, and vice versa.

"I will."

Seeing Mr. Drake meant it, Bruce smiled. "Good. If you ever need anything-"

"I think I've acquired enough debt to you Mr. Wayne." He gave him a half smile. "I don't even know how to repay you for what you've already done."

"Just let Tim come by every once in a while. I'm going to miss the company." The smile on his face was all he could do to hide his slight disgust at thinking they were indebted to each other. As far as Bruce was concerned, there was no debt. If everyone counted all the checks and balances, no one would be even for doing good deeds.

"Deal." They shook hands just as Tim ran back up to the car. One look between him and Alfred and Bruce knew he missed seeing the two reassure themselves of their ongoing friendship. The teen had nibbled on his lip again, but in a shy, almost awkward way. Hopefully he had enough chapstick on it. "Let's get going Tim. Mrs. Mac should be getting dinner on the table soon."

"Mrs. Mac?"

"The house's new caretaker," Tim explained, giving his mentor a smile. "Dad's not a great cook and I'm just starting to learn. It was either hire an all-purpose maid or live off takeout. Pretty sure Alfred would hang us for that."

"Wouldn't put it past him." Bruce offered his hand to the boy, putting up his best face. He knew he'd be seeing him later; Bruce Wayne was cutting legal ties to Tim Drake, not Batman and Robin's partnership. That was going to continue. "Take care of yourself."

"Right back at you." Tim took his hand and shook it, grinning for once. All his fears were set aside and he had his father back. Why wouldn't he be grinning? And why was it bringing stabs of pain to the man's chest. "Catch you later Bruce."

With that, the teen climbed into the car so they could finally take off. Bruce watched the Sudan leave the grounds, imagining Tim looking back as well. It was just as likely he was already talking to his father about other things, but he hoped they both felt the ache with parting.

"One of the greatest trials in life is watching children leave the nest." Alfred's voice nearly surprised him when he heard it. The wise old man had seen through his former charge completely. "You want them to be happy and progress out in the world, but at the same time want to keep them close, never letting go."

"I'm not that pathetic Alfred," the billionaire lied, turning into the house once more.

"Really? Must I remind you how things were after Master Richard's departure?" Sparing the man an annoyed glare, Bruce moved on. "You were so dismal you refused to live in the manor until just before Master Jason's arrival."

"I'm just worried things won't work out between them, that's all." That had to be all. It wasn't about the manor being empty again. It was about what would make Tim happier. "Jack doesn't have the best track record as a parent."

"No one does," the butler reminded him.

"You did a fairly good job." An amused smirk crossed both their faces, but Alfred shook his head.

"A good parent wouldn't let their child travel the world alone for seven years so he could fight hooligans in a bat-costume every night when he returned. Instead he should have constrained them to schooling, encourage a healthy relationship with suitable mates, and be enjoying toddlers by now." He strode past his employer, confidently winning the conversation. Getting his point, Bruce just shook his head and agreed with him. They all sucked at being parents.

END

* * *

A/N: heh, love alfred. I kinda wonder how he felt about the whole ordeal when Bruce took off. So that's the story I've got. Bruce doesn't want to give up Tim, but he can't say no to returning custody to Jack Drake. They didn't really resolve anything, but that's okay. Wasn't planning on it. Just pointing out that Bruce hates letting go of his boys when he has them, and that despite everything, he will do what's best for them. Hope you liked!


End file.
